A Vamps Bride
by Porcelain-Shadow
Summary: Bulma is the genius daughter of Capsule Corp. with a passion for dance. What will happen when Vegeta, the Illustrious Prince of Vampires looking for a pure love to heal his dead soul, decides that she’s the one? V/B
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Vamp's Bride.

Bulma is the genius daughter of Capsule Corp. with a passion for dance. What will happen when Vegeta, the Illustrious Prince of Vampires, looking for a pure love to heal his dead soul, decides that she's the one? V/B

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.

vbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvb

_I Feel it every day, it's all the same;;_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame;;_

_I've tried everything to get away..x_

**Over & Over By Three Days Grace.**

Chapter 1.

A solemn soul walks the streets of darkness night by night. His body like marble, his skin would shine in the moonlight if he weren't so covered by his heavy black jacket and blue jeans. Those muscular arms could squeeze the life out of any mortal with the ease, his flame-like hair burning atop his handsome face. And those eyes…

Many of those who have had the chance too look in those eyes would have gladly drowned in them. Most did. For most, it was the last thing they ever saw…

The poor boy couldn't control himself around people. It was his only faux pas. His lust for a lover had only earned him a hundred gallons of innocent blood on his pale hands. He yearned for it every waking hour of the night and dreamt of his next victim in the day.

One day he would find her, that one person who could waver his lust for blood. That exotic flower that would pull him away from his hell and bring him into the light once again…

But when? When would his thirst be quenched? When would he be free from his night prison?

Some day… Some day he'd find the light.

vbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvb

Ok, so I've decided to mix this fic around a bit, not editing the plot or anything, just adjusting a few things to make it sound… I don't know, better, to me anyway. I've acquired a more mature writing style (I think :P) so I thought I'd go back and change a few small thing. Probably nothing noticeable but still :)

Anyway R&R, Love to all ficsfans !! :)

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Vamp's Bride.

Bulma is the genius daughter of Capsule Corp. with a passion for dance. What will happen when Vegeta, the Illustrious Prince of Vampires, looking for a pure love to heal his dead soul, decides that she's the one? V/B

vbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvb

_I found a reason for me;; _

_To change who I used to be;;_

_A reason to start over new;;_

_And the reason is You..x_

**The Reason By Hoobastank.**

Chapter 2.

A blue-haired woman danced in an unlit room that same night to "Look after you" by The Fray.

She never noticed the flame-haired man whose onyx eyes danced as he watched from outside. No one saw him floating outside the window five stories above the ground.

She started on the floor and slowly got to her feet and went on point in her tap hard shoes (not ballet but you can still go in point for a little bit) and walked around on point for a moment and span every two beats.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

She then span on the spot for a while before lifting up her leg and spinning round twice more on point to the music. Then did the same for the next beat.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

She went into a more emotional stance and used her hands to sooth an invisible partner. Then clutched her hands to her as if in pain (for the "Losing my control" bit) and backed up on point once again.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

Once again she span on the spot for a while before lifting up her leg and spinning round twice more on point to the music. Then did the same for the next beat.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you…_

She then caressed her invisible lover and then crossed her hands in the air and brought them back down and up again.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

She slowly swayed to the music, still using her hands to hold herself for a moment…

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

…Before cart-wheeling into the air using no hands and performing twists and turns like the best of the best. Surely she would be the lead role in her new performance?

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

She lifted herself up like a flower in bloom, then span round before falling down to her knees and bent low backwards to let her arms fall back to the floor in a fluid motion…

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

As the song ended she never noticed the man fly away from her window…

She was the one…

vbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvb

Hey guys, I reposted this because well in my spare time I realized I had a hell of a load of mistakes. She song is "Look after you" by The Fray, featured in the film Jumper (I recommend it, it's a kick ass movie!!) BTW: In case the world hadn't noticed, I'm back ;3 xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Vamp's Bride.

Bulma is the genius daughter of Capsule Corp. with a passion for dance. What will happen when Vegeta, the Illustrious Prince of Vampires, looking for a pure love to heal his dead soul, decides that she's the one? V/B

vbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvb

_I knew that you were trouble, but I couldn't resist;;_

_I make them good girls go bad – _**Cobra Starship.**

Chapter 3.

As the blue-haired heiress walked into town from her studio, humming to the tune of her new dance routine, she noticed it was colder than usual… She wrapped her arms tight around her body and shivered… A soft cooing resounded in her ears… _Gosh… Sounds like some kind of lost soul…_

"Come…" She heard… "Come to me my sweet…" The voice sounded so pleasant, so musical it was hard to ignore, but the sickening slither of a chill that went down her back convinced her otherwise and she kept walking, much quicker now.

"_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take…"_

Bulma's heart stopped when she heard the voice sing. How did he know about that song? She hadn't showed it to anyone…

"_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_"

She took a deep breath and span around, but there was no one there…

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh"_

The voice came from behind her now and she barely heard the footsteps as it sang softer now…

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby"_

There was suddenly a rush of adrenaline and silence…. She felt the chill of his breath this time as he whispered into her ear…

"_I'll look after you"_

She ran like the wind to the nearest streetlight but noticed it flicker and die as she arrived, so she held onto her bag tight and ran to the next one, and then the next…

"_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you, be the one I'll always know…"_

She stopped at the last light on the street to catch her breath and the singing stopped momentarily before she heard it continue, it sounded like it was coming from above her…

"_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_"

She slowly looked up to see a figure perched upon the lamp at the top of the pole and tried not to scream, she took a step back and saw the figure disappear…

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh"_

She ran for her life down the next street. Why in Kami's name did she choose to walk home along the park-way? No one was ever around at this time of night! Now there was no one was around to save her…

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you…_

_And I'll look after you…"_

As she stopped for breath and to decide which road to take, she knew that was a mistake. He was right behind her. She stiffened in anticipation.

The slight touch of his hand to her waist sent her reeling, her knees buckled and she felt herself lean back against him, he swayed them both as he continued his serenade…

"_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me"_

His arms wrapped gently around her, in an almost loving embrace and the jacket that covered him consumed her senses, surrounding her in his cool heat…

"_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly"_

She swallowed hard as he breathed in near her neck and she took a sharp breath as she felt his cold breath smother her skin…

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you…_

_After you…_"

He span her around and looked her in the eyes and her knees almost buckled again at the sight of his black eyes shining in the moonlight… She leaned in and breathed in his scent, it was inhumanly perfect… HE was inhumanly perfect…

"_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home, yeah…_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own"_

He pulled her close and ran his hands through her hair, a part of her thought he would kiss her, but the other half knew he wouldn't… The song wasn't over yet…

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…"_

He leant in the slightest bit further and her knees buckled once more as he brushed his lips against hers for a second, but before she could even think of replying he had pulled back, leaving her feeling bereft and incomplete…And she thought it impossible, but she knew her eyes had not deceived her: His eyes had gotten darker… As, she was sure, had her own…

He took a step back and took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm gently, his eyes lingered on her pulse-point for a moment before pulling back and straightening up.

"'Till next time, my love…" And just like that he disappeared into the darkness…

As she walked home thoughts roamed Bulma's head… Was he real? Maybe she had pushed herself so hard she was hallucinating… But as she arrived at her home and opened the door to her mansion she heard a rustling in the trees and turned to see her midnight seducer climbing over the fence, seemingly to make sure she got home alright…

She was then sure she wasn't hallucinating…

This midnight monster was real… And she was so glad…

Vbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvb

Alright boys and girls! It took me a whole bloody year to do it but I'm finally officially back! I apologise a thousand- no, a MILLION times over for my absence, I had good reason though! GCSE year= HELL. First year of IB= Even more hell. But now it's summer I can chill out a little bit (Plus I sneak my computer upstairs to my room each night and write for two hours, so I can get a little work in for you guys ;3)!! xoxo

R&R!!


End file.
